


Rivulets

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A student remembers her lost teacher.As always, 'Ahsoka.....'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lowest Ebb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782891) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



The droplets of water strike the desk in her father’s study. The young woman of Alderaan watches Phoenix Leader again.

“…. Fulcrum pushed them out of the chamber, just before the explosion. She was last seen fighting.” The Rebel looks down. “Fulcrum was powerful, but she was fatigued. Possibly injured from a fall.”

The Princess remembers joyous laughter as her huntress tosses her in the air of a mountain lake. She remembers snippets of deeper lessons, as well.

Leia Organa remembers the water from the lake striking the young woman’s face.

She remembers her own name for her teacher.

_Her ‘Soka._


	2. Chapter 2

The huntress tries to rise. Every bone, every muscle, every sinew cries in pain.

She cannot see. Darkness surrounds her, envelops her.

She had caught a glimpse of a tiny bird as the Temple exploded, just as she blocked the last swing of….

_Anakin._

Maybe she didn’t block it.

Oddly, a familiar child’s voice plays in her mind. She sees a tiny, warm presence drawing beside her as the warrior heals in the past.

The child’s brown eyes beckon her to follow.

She lifts her head. The bird swoops.

Cool water plays over her parched lips from an unseen rivulet.


End file.
